


It's too early for an adventure

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [64]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: One should always pay attention to where they're going, or risk falling into portals of Darkness.





	It's too early for an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one back in 2011, time to add it to the canon. :)
> 
> Larkin doesn't belong to me, she's the brainchild of two of my friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #64 **

Warning: None

Ages: Eli - 13, Larkin - 11 

  


  


"I'm _cold_ , Eli."

Eli looked at Larkin across the pile of sticks he was trying to light, frowning. She was huddled in his denim jacket, biting her lip and giving him big eyes. He almost, _almost_ would've melted, if the situation hadn't been so serious. 

"I'm working on it," He muttered, and went back to trying to get his magic to work. He'd managed a few sparks, but nothing big enough to light the kindling they'd gathered. This was, he reflected, the _worst_ day of his life. Oh, it had started out okay, or at least normal. He'd fallen out of bed while dreaming he was flying, fought with Lanie over who got to use the bathroom first (Which was really kind of pointless, Rainbow's End wasn't short on bathrooms), and threw cereal at Larkin. Okay, _tried_ to throw cereal at her, because before he'd launched the first spoonful, there'd been buttered toast in his hair. He wasn't really sure how she'd managed it. After breakfast he'd snuck a cookie, which of course Larkin had caught him at...and the price of her silence was a kiss _and_ his cookie. Eli, determined to give her neither, had fled the house. 

And _that_ was why they were currently in the middle of a forest on a world he didn't recognize, cold and hungry with no adults. Great. 

"Fire!" 

A spark flew, then faded. Eli frowned, staring at his hand. He really, _really_ had to thank his mom sometime for getting that illness while she was pregnant with him. 

"Eliiii!" 

"I'm trying! _Fire_!" 

The sticks went up in a sudden burst of flame, and Eli, who had been crouching the whole time, fell back on his butt in surprise. 

"You did it!" 

Larkin gleefully knelt in front of the flames, warming her hands. Eli sighed in relief before flopping onto his back. For a few minutes the only sound in their little clearing was the crackle of the fire, and an occasional sigh of contentment from Larkin. Then... 

"Eli...I'm kinda hungry..." 

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "So go pick some berries or something- No, wait!" 

He scrambled to his feet as he heard her stand. "Never mind! It's getting dark and who knows what's out there and you don't even know what to look for anyway-" 

"Do too!" 

"-and if you get poisoned and drop dead I'll never be able to find anywhere far enough away to hide from your dad!" 

Larkin blinked at him in the flickering light, then slowly grinned. "That's allll? You wouldn't miss me terribly?" 

"Aww, Larkin-" 

"Aww, Eli," She mocked. "Wouldn't you?" 

"Kindasortamaybeyes." He mumbled, then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a slightly lint covered cookie. He'd hidden it away when he'd started running, hoping to make it harder for her to get. He broke it in half and began to offer it to her, then paused. After a second's thought he broke his half in two and added it to her piece. Larkin stared at him, eyes wide, as she accepted them. 

"Eli-" 

"Just eat it." He popped his bit of cookie in his mouth and chewed, dropping down by the fire. She watched him for a moment more before moving to sit beside him. 

"Do you think they'll figure out where we are?" 

There was a tremor of worry in Larkin's voice; Eli threw an arm around her. 

"Sure! My compass is in my jacket pocket, y'know. I'm sure Yen Sid knows some kinda spell that can track it, and our parents and aunt Ray'll go ask him about it, and next thing you know, they'll be landing a ship right over there." 

He pointed to the not-so-far side of the clearing, and Larkin laughed. 

"There wouldn't be room for a ship! They'd knock over the trees!" 

Eli pulled away from her and crossed his arms. "Well maybe aunt Ray'll just use her bracelet then, I dunno!" 

"You're mean." Larkin turned and punched him in the arm. It was a little harder than her usual, but not hard enough to make him do anything other than scowl. 

"Am not." 

"Are so." 

"Not." 

"So." 

"I am _not_ \- oh fine, I am. I'm a terrible, rotten, evil guy, and I'm gonna grow up to take over all the worlds with the Darkness I've been nurturing in my underwear drawer!" 

His outburst was pure exasperation, and not intended to be funny, but Larkin burst into giggles and fell over. Eli eyed her warily, resisting the urge to inch away. Abruptly, her laughter stopped as she sat straight up. Eli yelped and scooted back a foot. 

"Who d'ya think made that Corridor, Eli? Seph wouldn't just open random ones, would he?" 

"Naw...'sides, I dunno if he and Aria are even on Radiant Garden this summer." 

Eli frowned, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He'd gotten a good head start on Larkin when he'd left the house, and had decided that instead of running to his tree, which was the obvious move, he'd head to the market. It was no surprise at all that Larkin had caught up before he'd gotten there - what _had_ been a surprise was the portal of Darkness that had suddenly appeared in front of him, and he'd been running too fast to stop- 

But somehow he had. Eli had come to a screeching halt just inches from the portal, close enough to feel the chill of the Darkness. He'd forgotten about Larkin though, and she hadn't been so good at stopping. When she'd crashed into his back and he'd pitched forward, his only thought had been to grab her hand so they'd end up in the same place. He'd never forgive himself if he lost her. 

"Eliii...Radiant Garden to Eli, are you home?" Larkin was waving her hands in his face, peering at him. 

"ACK!" 

Startled, he pushed her hands away. "Stop that! I'm fine, I was just thinking." 

"'Bout what?" She climbed into his lap and cuddled up to him. Eli blushed at least three different shades of red. 

"Do you _mind_?" 

"Nope! So, what were you thinking about?" 

"Nothing important. Go to sleep, will ya? We'll have to start looking for food in the morning, and build some sort of shelter...they'll probably be here real soon, but y'know, it might rain before then, or something." 

"'Kay." Instead of climbing off him and going to stretch out by the fire, Larkin just made herself more comfortable in his lap. 

"Hey! I didn't mean go to sleep on _me_!" 

"Nighty-night Eli." Larkin yawned, closing her eyes. Eli groaned, shaking his head. Now how was _he_ supposed to get any sleep? 

  


  


[Posted to the Refugees' comm the next morning] 

I just thought I'd let you all know that Larkin and I are okay, since she found her mom's Blackberry crammed in her shorts pocket. How the heck either of us managed to miss that I don't even- Oh, and I got my Fire working long enough to keep us from freezing to death _and_ almost burn down the forest we're camping in. Man, if aunt Song hadn't taught Larkin that water spell...I mean, it was basically like just throwing handfuls of water on a raging inferno but 

Um, once again, we're fine. Could somebody maybe hurry up and figure out where we are so I don't have to die tonight after Larkin makes me eat those berries she found? 

Eli


End file.
